


Quicksand

by fanficreader239



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreader239/pseuds/fanficreader239
Summary: I don't know how to start but here we are.





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> Will somebody actually read it?

How did someone storm into your life without warning? One day you are fine and then they'll come to make your life turn upside down. How can be someone so unpredictable? 

 

Myoui Mina doesn't like the unpredictable. She loves to plan ahead and she hates it when something happen out her control and it will ruin her plans. She's scared. Unpredictableness means failure, and she hates herself when she fails. Ever since her parents let her decide for herself she plans everything. She already planned what course she will take on college when she was twelve. She already planned where she will go to college, when to move out from her parents' house and where to apply for a job when she was on her freshman year on high school. 

 

And now our beloved miss Myoui, 27 years old, engage, and satisfied with the out come of her plans met Im Nayeon. Mina hates Nayeon. Nayeon is care free and unpredictable and take everyone around her by storm (everyone including her).

 

She didn't know when and how it started. Maybe it started when Jaebum, her soon to be husband, introduced the older girl to her on their engagement party or maybe it starts when Nayeon befriends her. Nayeon was (is) very fond of her and when she asks why the older girl only grins and say "You're like the lil sis I never have and Jaebum as a brother is tiring and not fun at all." 

 

It started with polite smiles across the dining table when the Im's invited Mina on their weekly family dinner. Polite smile turns into a little chit chat, until it turns to Nayeon asking her to hang out with her and Mina asking Nayeon to help her planning her wedding. 

 

Nayeon's company was the best. The older girl talks to much to the point that Mina thinks she knew everything about the older one. Mina was extremely happy everytime they part ways. 

 

As they got closer Mina craved for Nayeon. Nayeon's smiles starts to etch itself on her eyelids to the point that when she close her eyes, it was all Nayeon. The older girl stats to invade her dreams, some were innocent and some made her panting and sweaty. The dreams were vivid as if it was all real. Fear crept up on the back of her mind but she tucked it away. Making herself think that everything's fine. 

 

 

But everything doesn't go as she planned. 

 

Now Mina's mind and body choose to gave in. Her cravings overpowers her. 

 

Nayeon invited Mina on her apartment to hang out. The evening starts normally between the two girls. Nayeon cooked them dinner and Mina watched her every move intently.

 

Until strange thoughts starts to fill her brain. Does Nayeon-unnie's skin feel softer than it looks? I want to feel it, kiss it. How does her skin tastes like? How about her lips?

 

She didn't tore her gaze even when Nayeon caught her starring.

 

Nayeon raised her sculpted eyebrow "My brother won't like it if he see you looking at me like that".

 

"Like what?" the younger girl was surprised by her boldness but hides it with a smirk.

 

"Like you want to pounce on me and make me feel good" 

 

Mina was taken aback. Does she really look at Nayeon that way? Panic comes to her and she didn't know how to react. Her mind is running thousand miles per second and it only stops when she hears laughter by the stove.

 

"Oh my God, Minari... you should have seen your face! You are hilarious" 

 

"s-hut up!" Mina feels like crying, she is afraid. All these feelings she feels towards the older girl is new to her and she know that it was wrong. Her thoughts are running wild. Intestines twist uncomfortably on her stomach. I love Jaebum, did I?

 

Nayeon realise that something is not right with the younger girl. She approach her and lift her chin to make the later look at her. She's alarmed when she see Mina's glassy eyes. 

 

:"What's wrong Minari?" Nayeon asks softly.

 

Mina doesn't respond, afraid that her voice will betray her. Nayeon's eyes drowned her and she break down. She cries. She is frustatrated, she can't tell Nayeon to go away and stop making unpredictable things that made her heart go crazy. The subtle touch, the way Nayeon hugged her, kiss the top of her head, compliment her everytime she got the chance. Yes, Jaebum treats her the same but with Nayeon it is different. It is exciting, and it made her realise that she loves it. Everything Im Nayeon does, she loves it. 

 

She loves the way Nayeon say her name, she loves it when Nayeon pull her out from work because she just can and wants to see the younger girl. She loves it when Nayeon climbs on her window in the middle of the night because she missed Mina. Im Nayeon is unpredictable and she loves her. 

 

Nayeon made her do unpredictable things and drives her crazy. 

 

And she knows there's no turning back, Nayeon is a quicksand in the middle of the concrete jungle and Myoui Mina was in deep and she knows no one can save her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
